dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Change of Plans
is the one hundred fifty first chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Vegeta in his base form smiling in the foreground, with Android 20 in the background with a look of concern on his face. Summary Having destroyed Android 19, Vegeta lands near Android 20. Vegeta powers down to his base form and tells Android 20 that he has lost a lot of energy, and that this is his chance to defeat him. Android 20 wonders what sort of trick Vegeta is trying to pull. Vegeta asks why Android 20 said he had no hope, and Android 20 tells Vegeta that he has exceeded their calculations. Vegeta says that he is being a sore loser. Android 20 then runs away, heading for the nearby rocks as Piccolo had feared earlier. Vegeta demands a Senzu Bean from Krillin, but Krillin is reluctant to hand one over. Piccolo tells him to do it, and Krillin complies. Vegeta then becomes Super Saiyan once again, and tells the Dragon Team to stay out of his way. He then takes off after Android 20. Piccolo tells the others that Vegeta really did lose a lot of his power against Android 19, and that he was just bluffing against Android 20. Piccolo says that he is truly a great warrior, and may even have surpassed Goku, which surprises the others. Tien Shinhan says that he is following Vegeta to see Android 20 get destroyed. Krillin and Gohan decide to follow as well, and Piccolo tells them not to fight Android 20, but to alert him or Vegeta if they find him. The Z Fighters then fly after Vegeta. Vegeta, meanwhile, has not yet found Android 20, and yells for the android to show himself. He decides to attempt to flush 20 out, and flies into the air and unleashes Photon Bomber towards the ground. Krillin yells for him to stop, as they are also there. Seeing his chance, Android 20 steps in front of the blast and absorbs it through his palms. Seeing this, Vegeta is upset and darts towards Android 20, who quickly disappears. Vegeta chases after him, but is upset to discover that Android 20 is quicker and manages to leave his sight. Android 20, watching from above, says that the Z Fighters have become too dependent on tracking ki and have lost their eyes for movement. However, he admits that he did not count on so much power from Vegeta. Although he believes the most logical option is to return to his lab, he wants to avoid that if at all possible. He then spots Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin, and decides to steal their energy and then defeat Vegeta. Appearance Characters *Vegeta *Android 20 *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Gohan *Android 19 (head) Locations *Earth Techniques *Photon Bomber *Energy Absorption Transformations *Super Saiyan Objects *Senzu Bean Gallery DBZ Manga Chapter 345 - Vegeta's Photon Bomber.PNG|Vegeta creates a Photon Bomber DBZ Manga Chapter 345 - Vegeta's Photon Bomber 2.PNG|Vegeta throws the Photon Bomber Site Navigation de:20-gō nigeru! Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters